


He is the one (One Shot)

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: Takaki is in denial. But he can’t fool himself anymore.





	He is the one (One Shot)

It is a rather calm evening. Inoo is siting on the patio facing the beach, allowing the night Okinawa breeze to touch his rather tanned skin. It has been quite a while since he last had his day off from work. With summer approaching its end, Inoo is glad that he managed to enjoy the sea before the weather gets colder.   
  
“Guess who?”   
  
Inoo smiles to hear the voice of the person that is covering his eyes now.   
  
“My Takaki,” Inoo softly replies.   
  
Takaki moves his hands from Inoo’s eyes and hugs his boyfriend from behind. He later kisses the left side of Inoo’s neck before taking his seat.   
  
“Aren’t you cold?” Takaki gently touches Inoo’s left cheek with his right hand.   
  
Inoo shook his head. He later scoots over to his left side, closing the distance between them. Takaki takes Inoo into his arms, allowing the skinny boy to rest his head on Takaki’s chest as he hugs Inoo tightly.   
  
“I love this,” Inoo rubs his head onto Takaki’s chest. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”  
  
Takaki kisses Inoo’s head. “Me too.”  
  
Inoo closes his eyes, enjoying all the warmth he gets being in his boyfriend’s embrace. His mind is replaying all the events that happened the past 12 years of his relationship with Takaki. Who would have thought that Takaki will finally open up to him after rejecting his confessions multiple time. Now no one can tease him for saying ‘my Takaki’ anymore.   
  
Because Takaki belongs to him.  
  
“Remember when we first kissed?”  
  
Takaki dearly strokes Inoo’s head. “What’s with the sudden question?”  
  
“You don’t remember?” Inoo suddenly pouts and sit straight, facing the other boy.   
  
“Of course I do.”  
  
“When?”   
  
Takaki put his right hand behind Inoo’s head, slowly pulls Inoo towards him again and kisses Inoo on the lips. His left hand is now intertwined with Inoo’s right, and they allow themselves to drown in the sweet kissing sensation.   
  
Takaki stops the kiss. Their foreheads are now touching one another.   
  
“February 15th, 2017- 1.21am,” Takaki whispers.   
  
Inoo rests his head on Takaki’s right shoulder, rubbing it against the taller boy’s neck every now and then. The meaningful night in Keito’s house is now playing in his mind. Truthfully, Inoo is forever indebted to Keito for helping him and Takaki to be true to their feelings.   
  
It was Christmas Eve 2016. Keito caught Inoo crying after he saw Takaki being intimate with an unknown lady. As embarrassed as he was, Inoo was somewhat grateful that Keito did not tell anyone about it. The quiet Keito was unexpectedly an active listener, patiently lending his ears for Inoo to share his frustration. 

  
  
_“Let’s get yourself a girlfriend,” Keito suggests. _  
  
_ “WHAT?” Inoo couldn’t believe what he just heard. “Are you out of your mind?” _  
  
_ “Inoo-chan, I strongly sense that Takaki-kun has feelings for you too.”_  
  
_ “What does that have to do with me having a girlfriend?”_  
  
_ “Takaki-kun is an egoist. He is an ‘S’. He loves seeing you chasing him around like this. He knows you admire him so much that you won’t look for another.”_  
  
_ “Where are you going with this?”_  
  
_ “We’ll show him that you are also capable of having someone else in your life. If he can fool around with girls, then you can too!” Keito reassures the older boy. _  
  
_ Inoo is stunt. “You want me to make him jealous?”_  
  
_ “Exactly.”_  
  
_ Inoo leans back against his chair. He is in deep thought. Keito’s suggestion sounds tempting, but there is one problem- Inoo prefers male companion. Girls do not arouse him at all. _  
  
_ “Ne Keito,” Inoo looks into the younger’s eyes. “How about you pretend to be my boyfriend?”_

  
  
After much pleading, Keito agreed. Group work became less stressful for Inoo as he had Keito to distract him. They will purposely hold each other’s hand whenever Takaki was around. They went to attraction site just to take photos of their ‘dates’ and put the pictures in the group’s mobile chat. There was one time when Inoo let Keito slept on his lap in the waiting room- tipping Takaki off his ego. 

  
  
_“Wake him up!” Takaki orders. _  
  
_Inoo frowns. “I don’t see any problem here.”_  
  
_“He takes up a lot of space. This is shared dressing room, not his house!” Takaki sounds annoyed._  
  
_“There are a lot of other seats Takaki. Just sit there,” Inoo continues to flip the magazine in his hand. “I kept Keito awake last night. Let him rest.”_  
  
_“Huh?”_  
  
_Inoo plays with Keito’s hair. “Well, you know… boyfriend’s stuff,” he playfully teases. “You have a girlfriend too right? Then you should understand.”_  
  
_Takaki click his tongue. “Whatever!” _

  
  
Ever since then Takaki slowly began to pay more attention to Inoo. He secretly put gifts and cards in Inoo’s bag- the same thing that Inoo has done to Takaki for the past few years. Inoo felt satisfied seeing Takaki’s disappointed face whenever he ignored all the presents. In fact, he got a little carried away- telling everyone that about his ‘romantic plan’ for Valentine’s Day with Keito. The upset Takaki threw his water bottle on the floor upon hearing it, causing a mess during their program shooting.   
  
  
_“Perhaps we went overboard,” Keito is a bit shaky to witness Takaki’s anger burst. _  
  
_ “Yeah… maybe,” Inoo agrees. _  
  
_ “I think it’s best to stop. Now that we know Takaki-kun is also into you, I feel it’s time for both of you to talk.”_  
  
_ Inoo nods. “Thank you Keito. You are such a great help.” _  
  
_ “Gambatte Inoo-chan!”_

  
  
The group were having a promotional shoot on February 14th, 2017. Inoo tried to approach Takaki but the man was distancing himself. The next thing he knew, Takaki went to Keito’s house- alone and drunk. The boy was scolding Keito for ‘toying with Inoo’s heart’. Takaki kept on nagging until he passed out. 

  
  
_“Thanks for calling me,” Inoo enters Keito’s front door. “How is he?”_  
  
_ “Sleeping,” Keito leads Inoo to his bedroom. “He thought we are having dinner together here.”_  
  
_ “Bakaki. He is so impulsive! Is your dad home?”_  
  
_ “Thank God he wasn’t. If papa is here, he would have sent Takaki-kun to Johnny-san’s house for scolding.” _  
  
_ They arrived at Keito’s bedroom on the second floor. It is close to 1am now. Takaki is lying on Keito’s bed, sleeping so soundly. _  
  
_ “I’ll sleep in papa’s room,” Keito excuses himself. “You can stay here if you want Inoo-chan.”_  
  
_ “Thanks Keito.”_  
  
_ Inoo enters the room. Takaki looks so drained out and puffy. Although the liquor smell lingers, Inoo is more attracted to Takaki’s perfume. The strong masculine smell is one of Takaki’s manly attraction. _  
  
_ Inoo sits on the bed. Takaki looks so fragile. He gently strokes Takaki’s dark hair. _  
  
_ “Kei…”_  
  
_ Inoo startles hearing Takaki mentioning his name. The man’s eyes are still shut. He must be dreaming, Inoo thought. He takes the blanket at the end of the bed and covers Takaki’s body to keep him warm. _  
  
_ Suddenly Inoo feels his left hand is tightly grip. His body is forcefully pulled- causing Inoo to land onto Takaki’s body. Inoo becomes panic; he wants to get up but Takaki prevents him to do so._  
  
_ “Stay,” Takaki hugs Inoo tightly. “Please stay.”_  
  
_ Inoo didn’t resist. He makes himself comfortable lying next to the boy, with Takaki’s right arm as his pillow. The two are now facing each other for the first time. _  
  
_ “You were awake all this while?” Inoo caresses Takaki’s left cheek._  
  
_ “I recognize your smell,” Takaki talks in his sexy low tone, making Inoo’s heart flutters even more. _  
  
_ “What happened to you Takaki? Why are you so beaten up?”_  
  
_ “Because I can’t have you.”_  
  
_ “You were the one avoiding me…”_  
  
_ “I know… I was a fool,” Takaki sobs. _  
  
_ Inoo’s heart wrenches seeing the manly Takaki crying in front of him. _  
  
_“You know Kei, I have always attracted to you. Even since before. When you told me that you love me, I feel like winning a jackpot.”_  
  
_“Then why you rejected my confession?”_  
  
_“I was scared…. I don’t think I can handle the stigma… I dated girls just so I can get you out of my mind… but I failed.”_  
  
_“I saw you kissed her Takaki,” Inoo sounds dull. “Looked like you were having fun smooching-”_  
  
_Inoo didn’t get to complete his sentence. Takaki pulls Inoo’s head towards him and plant a kiss on Inoo’s cherry lips. They parted for a few moments, looking at each other’s eyes as they try to decide on what to do next._  
  
_“I love you Kei.”_  
  
_Upon hearing this, hesitation that was occupying Inoo’s mind disappears at instant. He climbs onto Takaki and resumes their kiss. The kisses get deeper and more erotic every second. Takaki’s hands are now making their way underneath Inoo’s shirt. _  
  
_“Yuya,” Inoo stops the boy. “Perhaps we should take things slow.”_

  
  
Now here they are, 7 months later, having their first trip together. Inoo initially planned to travel with his ex-classmates from university, knowing Takaki’s packed work schedule. Takaki however, suddenly showed up at the hotel and drove Inoo to this beach house that he specifically rent for the two of them. They had fun diving for hours, and later had a nice dinner at a nearby restaurant. Takaki is not afraid to show his affection towards Inoo anymore. Holding hands and kisses have become so natural between them.   
  
“Yuya,”   
  
“Em…” Takaki sweetly reply to Inoo’s call.  
  
“Are you tired?”   
  
“A bit…”  
  
Inoo moves from his seat and climbs onto Takaki’s lap, facing the boy. “Can’t you cancel your job tomorrow?”   
  
Takaki smiles as he runs his right fingers through Inoo’s hair. “You know I can’t.”  
  
“I want you…”  
  
“I am here.”  
  
“I want more…”  
  
“Kei…”   
  
Inoo wraps his hands around Takaki’s neck and kisses Takaki’s lips hungrily. Takaki’s hands that were holding Inoo’s waist are now swiftly touching Inoo’s back under his clothes. Inoo occasionally bites his boyfriend’s tongue during the passionate kiss, causing Takaki instinctively scratch the boy’s back in return.   
  
“Do it again…” Inoo asks, looking at Takaki with his droopy eyes.   
  
Takaki obeys. Inoo sexily mewls every time Takaki scratches his back. For some reason the pain turns him on. Inoo’s horny expression makes Takaki heated up.   
  
“You are such an ‘M’,” Takaki smirks. “Stop seducing me or you will be in trouble.”  
  
“I want to be in trouble,” Inoo pleads. He runs his right index finger on Takaki’s bare chest. “Give me more, Takaki-sama.”  
  
Takaki bites his lips. “As you wish.”  
  
  
\------------------------   
  
  
Keito wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing.   
  
“Hello,”  
  
“Okamoto-san, thank God you are awake!”  
  
Keito recognizes the voice. It is Takaki’s manager.   
  
“What’s wrong manager-san?”  
  
“Takaki-san is supposed to have variety show shooting today, but he went to Okinawa yesterday and missed his flight. The only person I can reach to replace him is you.”  
  
Keito scratches his head. He knew that Inoo went to Okinawa with his friends, but not aware that Takaki went there too. Most probably Takaki escorted Inoo and his friends since he is familiar with that area.   
  
“All right. What time is the shooting?”  
  
“Around 10am. I’ll come to pick you up in 30 minutes.”  
  
“Okay. I have nothing schedule today anyway. What are we shooting today?”  
  
“I am not supposed to tell you this, but since you are kind enough to replace Takaki-san I will let it slip. You will be doing bungee jumping with Yamada-san.”  
  
“HUH???????”   
  
At the back of the phone call Keito could hear KeKeKe laughing.   
  
_Takaki! Inoo! You guys owe me this time!! _


End file.
